In this state of mind
by Portgas D. Farra
Summary: Nikita existed to serve the master her mother left her with each day. Professor Einsturzen. Day after day she watch the children, in Einsturzen's care get slaughtered and scarred. Years later, Nikita is 17 and free from the Einsturzen and her wretched mother and is working with her fellow Atlatian's at Shin-ra. When she meets Heine Rammsteiner.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Ringer

Disclaimer: I don't own Dogs or Final Fantasy VII but all the O.C.s are of my own design. The chapters ahead might get raunchy, considering it is Dogs after all. You have been warned.

Heine, Badou, Naoto, NIll, and Mihai are now involved in the Shin-ra Electric Company, after the company's reformation under Atlatian order. Zack and his girlfriend, Dusk, are in charge of the "Dogs" while they are here. Meanwhile, Heine is infatuated with the girl they have working at the seventh heaven. Nikita. She doesn't talk much and for some reason, Heine isn't afraid of her. Shin-ra also has an interest in her and her friend, Ariel. What strange past do these girls have that makes the Shin-ra scientist so intrigued? Why is Heine not afraid of Nikita? Is Shin-ra really reformed? All to come in the chapters ahead.

+This is just the preview. Rated M mainly for the blood and gore...I mean it is Dogs. There is some extreme and graphic violent scenes. No curse words. but very gorey.


	2. Chapter 2

+Chapter 1:** "I'm a good girl"**

Keyshala's P.O.V.

I knew immediately, as if by instinct, that they had already shut down completely. '_A defense they must of developed while in the containment units, where they battled to survive.' _A sudden rage built up in my belly, as I remembered the detailed reports I had read about said units. Horrible. The specimens were deprived of privacy, cloths, and nourishment. Most didn't have names, just numbers. My eyes fell onto Nikita's small frame. She was so thin and fragile. God only knows what happened to her in those units. Aside from her sickly appearance, Nikita was actually quite beautiful…especially when she decided to smile. Her light blue orbs truly complimented her pale skin and snowy hair. Or at least they did when she actually looked like herself. An interesting ability she possessed was the chance to change her appearance at will, into anyone she wanted. This ability came in quite handy, considering now her real face was plastered all over "runaway experiment" posters. We let her work at the bar with Tifa, so long as she used this ability. It worried me though; she often changed her appearance whenever she wanted which made it extremely difficult for me to keep an eye on her. Though she did possess that amazing ability, she lacked another…her voice. She was born without vocal cords and in their place was something called the cirespeck, a carnivorous plant that latched itself to the host's esophagus. She was strong enough to kill it but it's too much of a hassle to remove it, plus Nikita learned how to communicate with it. Something unexpected, and very surprising to me. She seemed to pale under the lights, she didn't like the sun much, almost an ill-like aura to her person. In truth this tiny dull interrogation room was not the best place to talk, since I was aiming for a calm relaxing environment. I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes, Reno, I swear you're nothing more than a fool," I sighed aloud. A thud came from the one-way glass.

Next to Nikita was Ariel. She was like the complete opposite of Nikita. Tall and she had more meat on her bones, enough to declare her stable, but definitely not enough to survive. She had golden-brownish hair that fell to her shoulder blades. It was tangled and split at the end, probably from her nervously playing with it. Her eyes were solid black, like some sort of K-9 and her nose had a feminine point to it. She was beautiful, as far as appearance was concerned, but her dark twisted past left a shell of a woman. The two girls knew they weren't in trouble, but their faces seemed to portray a different tale.

"Relax," I smiled holding a hand out to each of them. They looked at me and struggled to smile.

Nikita shot a quick glance at the one-way window before turning back to me. I made a mental note. She knew Heine was in the other room.

I have known Nikita for all seventeen years of her life, but for some reason she only opened up to Heine. Not that I minded though, at least she was talking with someone, or communicating. Another weird power of hers, if one of the roots of the cirespeck touched you she could mentally communicate with you at any given time. Consider it like a physic link.

They hesitantly took my hands, both looking a bit ill.

"Let's start from the beginning," I breathed allowing my energy to sync with theirs. "Close your eyes and tell me where you are," I continued.

It took them a moment, but Ariel finally responded.

"I don't…know"

"Do you remember how you got there?"

They shook their heads.

"What do you see around you?"

Nikita raised her hand and motioned it into the shape of a gun.

'_Guns?!'_

"You see guns?" I asked.

They nodded.

"How many?"

"Too many…" Ariel sobbed.

Her hand clamped down on my wrist. _'She's starting to panic.'_

"Do you want to leave?" I held them tighter.

They shook their heads again.

"Ok…are you still next to the guns?"

They nodded slowly.

"Is there anyone else there?"

Nothing.

I felt their bodies chill and shut down. They weren't alone.

"Ariel, who is there with you guys?!" Panic was rising in my voice.

She clawed my arm drawing warm wet blood from the welts her nails left.

"Nikita?!"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks from here squeezed shut eyes.

"You need to leave that place…**NOW!**" I snarled pulling their arms.

They both sat there, un-phased, still trembling.

Ariel's free hand curled around her neck, her nails dragging away at the flesh leaving blood producing welts. The red liquid flowed rapidly drenching her hand and shoulder. The skin still remained hanging off of her nail as she repeated the process on her shoulder.

Nikita's mouth was gaped open wide in a silent scream as she caved in on herself. She bite down on her hand , the pressure drawing blood and the teeth tearing away at the flesh. A sickening amount dripped from her mouth onto her dress.

"**HEINE!" ** I couldn't help but scream his name. They were tearing themselves up.

Without another word, Heine burst through the door with Zack Fair behind him.

Ariel and Nikita twitched violently as more blood convulsed out of their wounds. Most of Nikita's blood splattered onto Heine, as he leaned in.

Ariel let out an inhuman-like howl tearing more skin from my arm. Nikita started digging her free hand into Heine, who took it willingfully.

"Nikita," He whispered,"Who is there with you?"

She opened her mouth as if to speak and the next thing that happened shocked us all.

The voiceless girl was weeping, "**I'M A GOOD GIRL! I'M A GOOD GIRL!"** while blood poured from her mouth. Her resolve crumbled. She was a good girl.

Okay so that was chapter one, it will all make sense eventually. For right now the shocker is that Nikita spoke. SHE HAS NO VOCAL CORDS! MUTE! NO CANZ TALK! read...review...I'M BEGGING YOU.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Bonds

Nikita's P.O.V.

Long ago there was a place called Geivillette, a top secret lab high hidden in the Himalayan Mountains. All I remember is waking up on a cold slab, naked, exposed, and stuck with twenty to thirty needles, all impaling my nerves. My seven-year-old body was strapped to the metal bed forced to handle these…needles?

'_**W-WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?"**_

I couldn't move. Not just because of the straps, but whatever liquid the needles were secreting was leaving me weak, stealing my strength. There was an agonizing pain that came when I shot a quick glance to the slight left. It was unbearable. I faced up again letting the painful shrieks and mournful tears slip from my core. The pain racked up my spin around my neck and into my skull. I saw the reds and blues of pain flash in front of my eyes. It made me feel breathless; I was unable to curl up around myself.

A door opened to my left, I only knew that because I heard the soft bang of it swinging shut. Echoing footsteps grew louder as a man's lean body walked over to me. He toward over me, his face shielded by the blinding lights above. My breath came in short gasps as his massive hand reaches towards me, growing closer, closer, closer.

'_He's coming closer, __**DEAR GOD HELP! I DON'T WANT TOO! HEELPPPPPPPP!'**_

Two long pointed digits pressed to my temple with extreme force, nails digging into my skin. I weakly whimpered out, pathetically growling.

"Subject #03: responsive," He slurred in an emotionless Australian accent.

'_#0…3?'_

He removed a small blade from his pocket. It glistened menacingly in the fluorescent lighting. Without warning he shoved the blade forward dragging it along the skin of my exposed belly. I could feel the sudden tingling of broken flesh followed by the rushing warmth of flowing liquid running down my sides. I rolled my head back enjoying the sudden pain. It told me I was alive.

I couldn't help it. I smiled wickedly.

The man let out a low chuckle.

"That's my girl," He whispered, "Supject#03: responding as hoped to treatment…success."

I felt the needles dig deeper into my body, scratching my bones. The sensation made my skin crawl. The more I moved the more pain I felt… and the more alive I felt.

This pain…my only friend in the world. The closes I ever got to death. The only warmth I ever felt.

The man's hand was upon me once again, digging into my shoulder with the knife. He withdrew it without word or gentleness and watched my expression of interest.

'_That one…didn't hurt?'_

I looked up at him ignoring the pain in my spine with confusion. He didn't say a word. He only wrote down what I did. Emotionless again.

I watched in interest.

**DEATH.**

**DEATH. **

**DEEEAAATTHHH!**

A sudden power was screeching inside of me. It was ticking away at my fandom of pain. It was screaming, '**DEATH! YOU FOOL, PAIN IS NOT ENOUGH! WE NEED DEATH!'**

My body started to tremble.

**DEATH!**

My arms and legs convulsed under the belts.

**DEATH!**

Such terrible images of red guts painted across the walls and floor dart past my vision.

**DEATH, YOU FOOL, NOW!**

The world swirled around me and suddenly I ached.

I stilled. Nothingness filling my vision. My body slumped forward. The unrealistic scent of blood filled my nostrils. Somehow, I was leaning against the wall now.

I looked around. The room was painted red, chunks of flesh and brain matter littered the floor, and at the center of the room where I'd begun laid the remains of the man. He was torn apart. I tore him apart. I looked at my littered hands, tainted with human portions.

**SEE ISN'T DEATH SOOO MUCH BETTER! HAHAHAHAHA!**

The weight of my mind made my knees buckle under as my stomach bowels spilled free from my lips. '_GOD, I KILLED!'_

**HAHAHAHA!**

The cirespeck coiled tighter around my neck as my screams poured free…

I killed and it was so natural…

First off...no judging! I was listening to Oh Death! and I had a physco path moment...again IT'S DOGS. It's only gonna get worse from hear on out so if you don't like pain, don't read. P.S. I am going to attempt to write this with no curse words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The chemical, love

Nikita's P.O.V.

The violent shaking woke me up. Heine was hovering over me; my hand was clawing into his shoulder, drawing out the most beautiful shade of red. It glistened on my fingertips and dripped down the nails. I was so tempted to lick the liquid off my fingers.

'_WAIT…HEINE?' _

His red eyes glared down on to my face, with curiosity and horror. My last thought suddenly sounded dirty to me. I just imagined myself liking his blood…and I enjoyed the thought. His hand traveling down my side tore me from my train of thought and in a sudden jerk he smashed his lips onto mine. My blood boiled under my skin as the heated kiss continued. I wasn't angry, I was excited. He deepened the kiss by forcing his tongue through my lips. The wet muscle explored my mouth curiously. I opened my mouth wider, the taste of his lips satisfying me. He pulled away reluctantly when Keyshala cleared her throat.

My blurry vision focused seeing a rather amused soothsayer. Behind her was an over-excited Badou who finished sucking faces with a weary Ariel just as I looked up. Then it hit me, hit both of us actually. That was our first kiss. _HOLY JESUS! _The look on Ariel's face was pure blushing madness. She clutched her hair hoping to hide her face. She actually looked kind of funny. I glanced up at Heine who was just as amused as I was with her reaction, Badou too. "It ain't that bad, babe!" he snickered wrapping a long arm around her waist. When he lifted her up she began to look like herself, smacking Badou upside his head.

Heine picked me up as well in a similar way, my reaction was different however. My knees gave out from under me and Heine had to catch me. I felt stupid. That was so uncool. I looked up at Heine apologetically. He simply smiled in a smug kind of way. I rolled my eyes. _Great I was fueling his ego. _He loved it when I acted defensless and hopeless, I guess it made him feel in charge. Despite myself, I smiled.

We walked away from the science division of the Shin-ra building in silence. It was weird to have Heine walk me home. He just wasn't that type of guy. I shoot a look in his direction. He wasn't really paying attention to anything, just staring straight ahead. Girls all around were staring at him though. With lustful eyes they saught out their quickest path to him, completely ignoring me. I felt Heine tense suddenly as the women approached. I forgot he had gynophobia. He seemed so natural around me. I had to help him. But what? Suddenly, it hit me and I knew I would be completely embarrased by it.

I dragged his head down by his neck and planted a giant and evident kiss on his lips. He reacted like expacted, shocked and taken by surprise, as did the girls. I heard a few of them grumble swears under their breaths at me when I pulled away. A satisfied Heine looked down at me, in a way that made me angry sort of. He continued to walk leaving me behind, lost in my thoughts.

This guy didn't talk much, even from where I was standing. It took a great deal of energy to even get the guy to say "hello". It made me think. Then something hit me and it urked inside a bit.

I tugged Heine by the sleeve, causing to halt and look at me. I leaned in and allowed our faces to be inches apart. My true target was his neck. I needed to ask him something but I couldn't do that if the cirespeck wasn't touching him. The vines of the plant reached out and lauched onto his neck. His breath became strained and his body stiffened. The vines impaled his white skin and wrapped around his veins. Though the plant shouldn't have caused pain Heine was obviously uncomfortable with it.

"_**Why did you kiss me!?"**_

He looked at me annoyed and tried to pull away so he wouldn't be able to hear me argue. But I was persitant. I ran after him, continously pulling at the sleeves of his jacket. He snickered darkly.

"Why'd you kiss me?" He finally shoot back.

I looked at him dumbfounded. _'The heck…YOU AND YOUR DUMB GYNOPHOBIA! I DID IT TO HELP YOU, YOU HEARTLESS, COLD MASOCHISTIC,HOMICIDLY, PSYSOPATHIC, ALBINO, SKINNY, ATTRACTIVE, SOMEWHAT SEXY, STRONG…oh crap I lost my train of thought_!'

Heine dragged me along while I was wallowing in my inner most thoughts. Now that it was completely evident that my crush was Heine I didn't know what to do. _'Should we act like a couple?' _He definitly didn't act like a lovey dovey kind of person, and up until that last kiss, I hadn't expected any type of affection to exist in his body. _'His glorious, slender, yet lean, and toned beautiful body… AHHH! NOT AGAIN' _ My face flushed bright red as I mentally cursed my darn hormonal thoughts. _'Think unsexy..think unsexy…dead puppy…shriveled up old man…naked granny Liza…' _I glanced up at Heine trying to see if it worked. It didn't. As soon as I say his face several dirty, nasty thoughts rushed through my head. _'I didn't know I could think this way!' _

The both of us just needed to be honest. If only I could talk and he could express. The sudden reminder that he's so cold made me frown. _'He's cold because of that weird underground place he was raised in.'_ It reminded me of where I was held for those nine years. In a sense our past made us stronger, at the same time it weakened us. It drove us to insanity, and left us uncapable to feel compassion towards another. That is until we found someone like us. I smiled. Heine was similar to me. Though that wasn't exactly a good thing it made me happy. Someone to share my sorrows with.

Ariel's P.O.V.

I know they held me behind because first of all; I could talk. I sat in the outside hallway on Badou's lap. He lighting another cigarette when I looked up. As soon as the smoke hit my nose I started coughing and waving my hand through the air.

"Hey those can not be good for you," I scolded.

He chuckled, ignoreing me and sliding a hand around my waist. He was a lot more affectionate than before, especially in public. It's kind of funny though. They told him to go home and all he did was wrap around me saying, "Only if she tells me too." He must of read my mind, because I really didn't want to be alone. I hated doctor offices.

Badou shifted under me making himself more comfortable making me squeak when his hand grazed my butt.

"Haha, sorry," He smiled.

I looked at him then grumbled under my breath. _'I hope Nikita's ok, I don't exactly trust Heine.' _ Heine. Hmm… I didn't know what to think actually. I didn't know him. This was so difficult. _'Why is this so hard?'_

"So…" I began. Badou looked up at me. "How long were we in that trance?"

"Fifteen minutes maybe? That is before Heine bursted through the door like a madman."

"What were we doing?"

He fell silent. I could feel his eyes on my back as I reached up to touch the bandages around my neck.

"Badou…" I looked at him with pleading eyes. "What were some of the things that we said?"

He shook his head and pulled me to his chest.

"No.." He simply sighed.

"BUT…" I began to argue.

He twisted me around so the soles of my feet were flat against the wall and my legs trapped him. My legs were opened ackwardly facing him. I turned bright red.

"WHAT THE HECK! ARE YOU REALLY THAT HORMONLY YOU NICOTINE ADDICTED RED HEAD?!"

He chuckled and kissed my lips lightly. His hand grazed my check as are lips crushed together again. I wasn't allowed enough time to enjoy the moment when Zack came bursting into the room.

"Whoa, someone's excited!" he snickered.

My next action was so uncool. I screached into the kiss, accidently bitting Badou's lower lip. He breathed in sharp covering his lip. I gingerly fingered the blood.

"So uncool, man!" Badou growled locking his wrist around my lower back.

Zack sat down in the empty seat next to us and crossed his arms behind his head. His muscle bulged as he leaned on them. He was a tall, manly guy with short black hair. There was defenitly something attractive about him. No wonder Dusk was dating the guy. But he was still like a clueless puppy.

"Zack?" I asked looking to him.

"No.." Badou scolded pulling a strand of my hair.

"Ow, dude I wasn't going to ask him…that. I was going to ask if Heine came back yet?" I whimpered.

Zack and Badou both looked at me curiously.

"I don't trust the albino, gun loving, violent, bloody…bad words." I grumbled.

They snickered at me.

"Are you sure you just don't want them to get it on?" Reno suddenly asked through the door.

I jumped this time. _'Darn men.'_

" Miss Trustle are you ready?" A blonde women said behind Reno.

I nodded, dragging Badou up with me. As we walked through the office door. My heart gnawing at my chest. I was gonna wet myself!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: "I wish we got that on video"

Dusk's P.O.V.

I was quick to leave Floor 49. I was eager to see how Nikita was fairing. She seemed kind of out of it. Heck. We were all a little shocked when Heine kissed her. They were adorable together though. I speed walked out of the training room, least I be scolded for running, and to the elevator as fast as I could. Before the door could close however, a foot stopped the doors from sliding shut and Genesis stepped in.

"Well if it isn't my dear Daffodil," He smiled slyly.

He knew I hated that darned pet name, and that's exactly why he called me that. I rolled my eyes. _'Think insult. Think insult. Oh yeah.'_ I smiled ruefully. He wasn't going to see this one coming.

I smiled up at him innocently hoping to make him grow curious. It worked. He glared down at me with distrustful eyes.

"What is it, women?" He growled.

"You're just mad 'cause you're whipped! Wopsch!" I joked gesturing a whipping motion with my hand.

He was tensed and grew angry._ 'Oh yeah, that totally got to him,' _Dusk: 1 Genesis: 0. He seemed like he was going to pop when the elevator door swung up. One second passed and no one entered.

Another second.

Another.

After like the fifth second no one came in and the door shut.

Genesis and I looked at each other.

"Did you click the button?" I asked, a cold sweat running over me.

"No," He sighed looking at the door.

We looked at the door again.

"It was me…" a sweet voice said behind us.

We spun around to find a small girl with blonde hair down to her hips. She was wearing a dirty brown smock, smothered in blood. When I looked at her eyes they were white, no not white, her pupils were gone! She latched onto my wrist with her clawed nails and smiled psychotically at me.

"I want your blood," she growled cheerfully.

Veronica's P.O.V.

He was like a mini Reno. In speech, in body type, in hair color, and in psychological well-being, every way possible, except the smoking thing, was like Reno. I looked from him to Ariel back to him. He was holding her inappropriately against himself when the doctor walked away. _'Yep, totally alike' _And to prove my point Reno suddenly picked me up off my chair and positioned me in the same way. I looked at Badou and exhaled. _'At least he wasn't as perverted as Reno; if he was I would totally take that cigarette and shove it down his empty eye socket.' _

"Hey, babe, you ok?" Reno asked shifting my weight onto his left leg.

"Huh, oh yeah, Hey Badou, you want a smoke?" I asked waving a carton in his face.

"Don't tease me," He growled reaching for them.

"Uh-uh-uhn, no smoking in the facility, you gotta go smoke outside," I drew the box back.

He groaned and looked at Ariel for an approval.

"Go ahead," she groaned face palming.

He jumped up still holding her causing her to fall into his hip deeper. She squeaked and both Reno and Badou snickered. I rolled my eyes and shot Reno a deadly look. He swallowed his laughter.

"Reno, why don't you go with him?"

He shook his head and removed me from my spot on his lap, following Badou out the door.

I moved next to Ariel and offered her a piece of chocolate. She looked at it with question.

"Where the heck did that come from?!" she tilted her head to the side in an adorable fashion.

'_OH SHE IS SO FREAKIN' ADORABLE!' _I looked at her and laughed.

I shook my head and shoved a piece in her face.

"Just take it,"

She glared at the unknown chocolate before taking it gingerly.

I watched her lick the corner then nibble lightly on the corner. Her face puckered up look.

"Eww," she complained holding the chocolate away.

"Don't like?" My hand gestured out to hers allowing the chocolate to fall into my palm.

"It's bitter," she whined. "Can I ask you something, Veronica?"

I nodded slowly, surprised by her sudden abruptness.

"What were some of the things Nikita and I said when we were in that trance?"

She didn't look at me. And for once I didn't look at her. We sat in silence. The cold atmosphere around us felt thick and tense.

"I don't think Badou wants me to tell you that," I simply stated.

When I turned back she was in my face, her cheeks dusted pink.

"**SINCE WHEN DID BADOU BECOME MY MASTER?!"**

I couldn't help but laugh.

She stuck her tongue out and waved her hand in the air.

"Don't worry, Ariel, you and Nikita are good girls,"

The look she gave me was pure horror.

"Did Badou hear that?!" she demanded.

I nodded.

"Oh God," she sobbed into her hand.

I wrapped my hand around hers not wanting to startle her.

This was going to be a lot of trouble. We had two mentally disturbed girls, with little to no control over any impulse. The weight of the world was on their shoulders. All I could do was sit here and hold her hand. That's all any of us could do. Even Badou. She cried into my shoulder as the boys stepped back in.

Of course, Badou's first reaction was to remove her from my hold. I shook my head lightly.

"Wow, that was a quick smoke," I teased.

Ariel shoot up from my shoulder and quickly wiped her tears before looking at Badou. He sat down next to her sighing and resting his head in her hair.

"The elevators' stuck or something," Badou scuffed.

I looked to Reno who just shrugged.

_'The elevator doesn't work?'_

* * *

_Lol holy crap! Why did I make an elevator scene. I blame resident evil. Anyway...Can anyone guess who the girl was? So yeah this chapter definetly wasn't rated M but thats ok...it doesn't have to all be hard core, you know._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The color Red

Nikita's P.O.V.

The MK 95. At least I think that's what it's called. It's the train that takes you from sector 8 to sector 5. The train was practically empty with the exception of the three of us. Heine was to my left with a long arm curled around my shoulders, I was sitting against the rail next to the door, and an elderly man was standing two feet away next to the other door. He scrutinized Heine's arm disapprovingly as it returned to my lower back. The large man was holding a bible in his right hand and was toying with a rosary with his left.

**HE LOOKS GAME.**

'_Shut it, you!'_

I could feel eyes on me suddenly. When I turned Heine's lips found mine. Sudden shock rolled over me as I realized he hadn't given the man a second thought. His tongue intruded past my lips eagerly and teased mine. One of his hands pressed to the back of my head steading the kiss. His teeth lightly bit down on my lower lip causing me to gasp. Eagerly, he used it to his advantage, slipping more of his tongue in. I relaxed against him, momentarily forgetting the holy man. Until he cleared his throat sounding dangerously annoyed.

Heine paid him no mind as his head tilted to lick the inside of my check. I felt a shiver run down my spine as my temperature rose.

He pulled away, his hand still in its original spot, to see my flushed, glassy-eyed face. He smirked triumphantly, the hand pulling me in again. This time I kissed back, fighting his tongue for dominance, a fight which I lost.

By this time the man had seen enough.

He came to sit across from me; a spot I found made me very uncomfortable.

My face fell from Heine's quickly.

De didn't continue to pursue me, something I was thankful for, but he did get into a death glare match with the other man.

**HEINE SEEMS LIKE HE WANTS TO PLAY!**

'_I said shut it'_

**YOU'RE NO FUN! LET ME PLAY ALPHA! I'LL SHOW HEINE A GOOD TIME!**

'_Quiet, not another word unless you enjoy complete isolation'_

**HAG**

The voice faded without another word. She usually rises up at moments of high stress or when I start to panic, but recently she surfacing at the most random times. It's been happening a lot more since I came to live with the Shin-ra unit. And a lot more around Heine

Ariel's P.O.V.

"What do you mean the elevator doesn't work?" I asked trying to focus on something else other than our interrogation.

"I mean it's done, press button and it won't come up," Reno teased.

"Are you sure you waited long enough?" Veronica sighed.

"We shouldn't of had to, we're like the only one's here," He said leaning playfully on her.

Something I can't believe I missed before suddenly caught my attention. Veronica and I looked like sisters. Despite her obviously bright red hair, we were closely identical. We had the same shock blue eyes and thin body fames. We both had defined cheek bones and full lips, and the same olive skin tone.

'_Why was I suddenly noticing this?'_

"Alright," Veronica grumbled rising to her feel," let's go see what the deal is?"

"Geez, Babe, are you really THAT O.C.D.?" Reno played.

She strode out of the room leaving me alone with the two men.

"Hey, Ariel, what'd they do to ya while you were in there?" Reno queried pulling up another chair.

"Just some things to test my mental stability," I propped anxiously in Badou's lap.

"Hmm,"

"So Reno, ca-""TSENG!" Veronica's voice jam-packed the atmosphere in a dreadful shout.

Before I could think Reno was out of the room and Badou had me immobilized against the nearest corner protectively.

Silence shadowed.

It's strenuous presence making me nervous.

"Badou…" I breathed pushing him away, "I'll be o.k."

I had to see what was going on, only Badou was making a better door than a window. He unwillingly allowed me to be free from his protection, but remained in front.

We rounded the corner to the hallway. The long passage was crowded with people. We pushed through the mob of mostly scientist until we were at the front of the mass, where the Turks were. Veronica was standing in front of the elevator entrance; Tseng was kneeling next to her in front of something. I slid out from behind Badou and past a blonde female Turk, to where Veronica was.

She quickly grabbed me, dragging me back a few feet. A pungent odor was leaking from the doors, burning my nose_. I know that smell. Its blood._

Blood was painted across the floor, splattered along the walls. Tseng was holding a belt with a familiar logo on it.

"SOLIDER 1st Class," He breathed handing it to a female Turk. I think her name was Cissnei. She placed the bloody buckle in a bag, grimly. Veronica's hand enclosed around my eyes when I started to tremble.

"Back away slowly," she whispered.

My foot weakly rose then fell.

'_I can't do it!'_

Veronica had helped me back to where Badou was.

When she released my eyes, it was just me and Badou in the office.

"WHAT? BUT HOW? HUH? HOW DID SHE?"

Badou grinned haughtily and directed me to a chair.

" Veronica said wait about three minutes, then we can go."

"But what about her?"

"She'll be right behind us."

Dusk P.O.V.

My head was screaming in pain for some strange reason.

'_Oh wait, that girl!'_

I sat up, my spine burning with pain. When I looked around I recognized the sector 5 church.

"I'm…in the church?"

"It's a pretty church, don't you think?" A honeyed voice said from behind.

She was sitting on the stage Zack and Cloud made. Genesis' bloody body was slumped on the floor in front of her. I could tell he was still alive.

"Nice, huh, helped Aerith myself,"

She nodded.

"So who are you?"

"Red is such a pretty color,"

"Is that why you attacked us?" I pointed to the blood all over her hand.

"No matter how you slice flesh, you will always get red,"

"How old are you?"

She flicked some blood onto Genesis silently.

"Just Red," she droned.

She played with her fingertips, the red liquid was beginning to dry.

"So, why do you like red?" I asked.

"It's the most beautiful color in the world."

* * *

**_Hey hows it going guys? So I need help? What fandom should I go to next?! hope you enjoyed this chapter review plz_**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay note: Nikita isn't talking out loud, she shares a special connection with Heine that allows them to speak telepathically. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and just plain bad writing style in the previous chapters. I'll try to write better.

Chapter 6: The angel just like us

Nikita's P.O.V.

'Go home,'

"No,"

'Heine, go home,'

"Not a chance,"

Heine continued to argue with me as we made our way to the sector 5 church. '_Men are so freakin' controlling,'_

My previous lustful thoughts were replaced with annoyance and irritation. I could only handle so much of Heine.

Heine's phone suddenly let out a high pitched cry, indicating an incoming call. He reached into his packet, grabbing the collar of my shirt in the process to prevent my escape and flipped it open.

"What?"He snapped

' _Must be Badou,' _l thought.

His red eyes watched me as he listened to the other end. The way his face looked, he really didn't want to hear from Badou right now. I returned his gaze, my eyes lingering on his lips. _'Ohp, there goes those lustful thoughts again.' _I watched his face, go from annoyed to concern to in shock and mortal terror. He grew serious and released his hold on me. The way he was glaring off into the distance scarred me.

"We'll meet you at the station," He huffed grabbing me again.

'Heine…?' I whined.

"There was an incident after we left. I couldn't understand her clearly but that was Ariel. She said something about seeing the color red everywhere? She was going on about something called the angel that weeps red." Heine huffed not turning around to meet my face. Not knowing the hidden meaning behind his words, he had merely passed the message onto me.

'Oh God…'

"What?" He stopped.

'Desiree….'

Ariel's P.O.V. 

I got off the trail in a mad blaze and headed to Nikita as soon as I saw her. I felt like I was going to puke. My face felt hot, my stomach knotted, my palms slick with sweat.

Red, the color red, the color of pain.

"What happened?" Heine watched me squeeze Nikita's neck.

She returned the hug with unbearable strength. Her vines coiled in through my skin and wrapped themselves around my vocal cords.

'_What's going on?!' _

I remained silent, unable to really describe the previous horrific scene. It was burned into my skull and now all I could see when I closed my eyes was red. The memory left a bitter after taste, for which I had not acquired a taste. Moments like this I wish I could forget everything. I finally got the courage to look at her face and when I did I was more than disappointed to see that 'I understand but I still want to know what happened' face. That's when I decided it was good to pull away. She watched me intently as I wrapped my arm around Badou's.

"Why don't you two head to the church without us?" Badou said shooing me with his hands.

"What are you two going to do?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just go," Heine snorted.

I was about to reply to the rude retort when Nikita began pulling me along with her.

'_Bump it!' _I thought without arguing.

The boys disappeared back out into the train station once they saw us round the corner. That was all it took for Nikita to spring into a full scale sprint towards the church, dragging me behind with her. It was only moments later that we arrived at the front doors. Before we could enter, Nikita stepped in front of me, hands on her hips, blocking my way. I looked up at her face.

"What?"

'The angel that weeps red?' Her voice echoed in my skull.

"Let's get inside before we start to talk about this."

'No, what if Aerith is inside? No one else knows about the weeping angel but us. We have to keep it that way.'

"Nikita now is not the place or time to be discussing this, let's go inside." I snapped.

She wouldn't move from her spot.

"Move," I spoke firmly.

She shook her head furiously. I was about to push her out of the way when I felt a disturbing chill come over me. My limbs were tingling and my mind went blank as the pungent odor of fresh blood reached my nostrils.

"Nikita, do you smell…?" But it was useless, because she smelled it too. The sickly smell of sticky red life, flowing from somewhere.

In an instant we rushed to the giant cathedral doors and shoved them open as hard as we could. An echoed bang sounded through the church as the doors made contact with the pews at the end. The church was strangely dark and the chocking stench of blood was now stronger than it was outside. We walked in slightly, the sound of our shoes cascading off the walls and ceiling back to our ears.

"Aerith?!" I called out.

A distant laugh sounded through the church, sending a thrill of fear down my spine. The doors slammed shut, plunging us into pure darkness. The laughter slowly grew and soon I could hear a third pair of footsteps. Then it all went silent. The only noise was our bewildered breathing and hammering hearts. Not a single sound from our surroundings. Dead silent in all directions around us, shrouded by darkness.

"What is the color of blood?" The world around us was suddenly thrown into unbearable orange light. The ground reflecting what looked like fire, a rush of noise, like burning oak, filling our ears. Heat exploded from all directions, licking across our profiles. I let out a shrill scream shielding my eyes from the shuddering light.

"It's RED. HA HA, the sweet plumpness of a red apple, the alluring aroma of a red rose, the sickening stench of red blood. Yes, all of these things are RED." She was in the center of the flowers. Her bleached hair glowed white in the overbearing glow of light. She gazed upon us in hatred.

"Hello, Aerial, Nikita, It's been so long, hasn't it?"

"DESIREE!" I gasped dropping to my knees in disbelief.

She smiled curtly.

"Welcome….to my fun house!"

Three bodies appeared before her in the grass, suddenly.

"Come my friends, we have guest and we must entertain!"

They rose in a sickly crippled way. The way their limps jerked and pulled up was quite disturbing. What's more? There standing before us was Dusk, Genesis, and Aerith.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO THEM?!"

"They have come to play with me, forever and ever, so I will never be alone."

"Y-you're sick!" I chocked out.

"And you left me in that horrible prison to DIE!" She snarled.

"WE NEVER LEFT YOU, YOU WENT INSANE AND TRIED TO KILL US!" I hollered back.

"But no matter, the past is behind us and we must look to the future," she smiled, "And you know what I see in your future?"

I had a sick feeling squirm it's into my skull.

"**RED!"**


End file.
